


Barry’s nightmare

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, Nightmares, Olivarry, Protective Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Barry has a nightmare and Oliver comforts him
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 30





	Barry’s nightmare

It was a stormy night, and that had unsettled the pair of them. Barry had been struck by lightning and Oliver had been shipwrecked in a storm. It was those kind of nights that neither of them could sleep well.

Barry and Oliver had stayed up late that night, talking about their ‘jobs’ saving the world or little things that came to mind. This was one of the best things that they got to do, just talk. It was hard for them to have much time together, but when they did, they took full advantage of the time that they had. And they had not talked for a while.

It was around 2 am when Barry had passed out. He was snoring lightly and Oliver had watched him for a while and he had almost drifted off into sleep when he noticed that Barry was having a nightmare. It was one of those ones where you wake up sweating and you want to vomit and can’t sleep for a while after.

It was most likely about the lightning, Oliver had thought to himself as he tried to wake up his younger partner. He noticed that Barry was shifting around and tried a little harder.

“Barry.”

“Barry.”

“Barry”

“Barry, wake up.”

“Barry, please wake up. It’s just a nightmare.”

“Shit Barry, please wake up.”

Barry groaned.  
“I’m up.”

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked in concern.

“I’m fine.” Barry replied.

“Go back to sleep, we can talk about it later in the morning.” Oliver decided.

Oliver held Barry in his arms and they both drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
